Love and Truth
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Aku tahu, cinta itu penuh pengorbanan... namun... aku sama sekali tak tahu, seberapa dalam pengorbanan itu. Apakah pengorbananku untukmu belum cukup? Belum cukup untuk membuktikan... aku mencintaimu./Oneshoot/SasuNaru inside/RnR, please?


Aku tahu, cinta itu penuh pengorbanan... namun... aku sama sekali tak tahu, seberapa dalam pengorbanan itu. Apakah pengorbananku untukmu belum cukup? Belum cukup untuk membuktikan... aku mencintaimu.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**Love and Truth**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: BL, Shou-ai, Canon, AT, OOC—maybe, Typo(s), Miss-typo, dst.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekuel '"From Sakura" and "Lembah Akhir".**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh... hosh..."

Naruto menengadah, setelah berlatih jutsu seharian. Ia bersandar di sebuah pohon yang cukup rimbun, memperhatikan awan-awan yang berarak di langit, awan putih dengan latar berwarna biru, sebiru iris matanya.

Kau ada dimana, Sasuke? Benarkah aku sama sekali tak bisa bertemu denganmu? Sia-siakah semua yang kulakukan selama ini? Sia-siakah Sakura menyerahkan jiwanya padaku?

Waktu berlarian di sekitar Naruto yang masih terdiam, masih memandang langit yang menjadi layar besar, menampilkan kenangan-kenangannya dengan Sasuke, sahabatnya—ah, tidak. Cintanya. Orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Tidak bisakah semua terulang? Tak bisakah aku menghentikan waktu, mengubah semua yang terjadi? Mengapa waktu tak pernah berpihak padaku?

Naruto menyentuh dada kirinya. Pusat kehidupannya. Hatinya. Emosinya. Semua perasaannya. Tempat sebuah lubang besar menganga, lubang yang muncul setelah kepergian Sasuke. Ia tahu, sampai sekarang hatinya masih mencari-cari, berusaha menemukan rasa yang sama, berusaha menyentuh hati milik pemuda itu. Berusaha, dan berusaha. Meski sampai sekarang ia tak tahu, apakah ia berhasil?

"_Aku perlu waktu."_

"_Akh—tapi Sasuke..."_

_Dan pemuda itu menghilang._

Kenapa aku benar-benar tak bisa meraihmu? Bahkan setelah semua berakhir? Setelah semua merasakan kedamaian?

Kenapa semua terulang? Kenapa kau pergi, lagi? Apa cintaku belum cukup untuk menghapus semua? Apa perasaanku belum cukup untuk menghapus dendammu?

Apakah tak boleh aku mengucap sepatah katapun? Untuk sekedar berkata, aku merindukanmu? Untuk sekedar menyapamu?

"Argh... sial..." desis pemuda itu pelan. Ia benci pikirannya yang liar, yang tak pernah berhenti memikirkan pemuda berambut raven itu.

Apakah sebulan belum cukup bagimu? Apa kau ingin menyiksaku lebih lama lagi?

Izinkan aku menyentuhmu. Berbagi emosi, berbagi rasa. Walau mungkin rasa kita berbeda.

.

.

.

Sasuke berbaring diantara padang bunga dandelion. Beberapa diantaranya sudah berubah warna menjadi putih—Sasuke lebih suka menyebutnya salju musim semi. Benih-benih itu berterbangan ke angkasa, sebelum akhirnya melayang turun. Semilir angin musim semi membuat gesekan antara batang bunga itu, membantunya menyejukkan pikiran.

Ia belum pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya.

Ia belum pernah jatuh cinta, hatinya terlalu dangkal untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Ia benar-benar bingung, ia harus bagaimana?

Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka akan merasakan rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya ketika bertukar tinju dengan Naruto. Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka perasaan itu mampu menggetarkan hatinya, mengusik satu sudut yang tak pernah tersentuh selama ini.

Hati manusia, sedangkal atau sedalam apapun itu, sekuat apapun kebencian dalam hati itu, sedalam apapun kemarahan dalam hati itu, selalu menyediakan sebuah tempat untuk cinta. Dan sayangnya, tempat itu dalam hati Sasuke baru tersentuh ketika pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Naruto.

Tidak seperti remaja pada umumnya, Sasuke tak pernah merasakan masa pubertas. Mungkin pernah, namun tak pernah ia sadari. Mengalir begitu saja, dan kini baru ia sadari setelah dendam bersih dari hatinya.

Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

Sasuke tahu, ia rindu pada Naruto—sesuatu yang mungkin mustahil diungkapkannya secara terang-terangan. Namun ia ragu, ia harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertemu nanti?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa ia seperti bayi yang baru belajar. Ya, ia baru belajar mengenal cinta.

Pada siapa ia bertanya?

Karin?—ck, gadis genit itu tak mungkin bisa diandalkan.

Suigetsu?—ia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Juugo?—apakah orang seperti Juugo juga akan mengerti?

Tanpa berpikir, Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Apapun yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Ia benar-benar merindukan pemuda kuning itu sekarang.

.

.

.

Dugaannya, mungkin Sasuke kabur lagi. Sudah sebulan pemuda itu menghilang tanpa jejak, dan tak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Syukurnya, tak ada gosip miring yang melibatkan shinobi itu. Jadi bisa dipastikan Sasuke tak membuat kekacauan.

Hah... walau itu saja tak cukup, namun mampu mengikis keinginan Naruto untuk kembali menyeret Sasuke pulang, bagaimanapun caranya.

Sekuntum bunga Sakura melayang turun entah darimana asalnya, membuat Naruto teringat pada sesosok gadis Sakura yang manis. Ahh... ia merindukan gadis itu sekarang. Naruto menyambar beberapa bunga liar yang ada di dekatnya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah tempat.

Tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh dari hutan tempatnya berlatih, sebuah tempat sunyi dengan beberapa pohon Sakura dan ilalang liar di sekelilingnya, dengan sebuah nisan batu terletak di tengah-tengahnya. Tempat yang dipilih sang Hokage untuk makam seorang kunoichi medis sekaligus teman setimnya. Makam dengan nisan bertuliskan Haruno Sakura.

Makam itu sangat indah pada musim semi seperti ini. Bunga-bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan satu persatu berwarna pink sangat kontras dengan ilalang hijau yang bergemerisik ditiup semilir angin. Menambah semarak tempat damai itu.

"Sakura-chan..."

Naruto meletakkan bunga-bunga liar yang sudah dirangkainya itu di depan nisan, tersenyum memandang batu hitam itu.

"Aku kangeennn..." ia mencebik, kedua tangannya terulur memeluk sang nisan. "Huuhh! Andai saja kau melihat kelakuan teme sekarang! Dia masih sok, bilang perlu waktu sendiri, dan hilang lagi. Aku capek. Aku kesal harus aku yang mencarinya. Aku kesal ia tak menghargai pengorbananmu. Aku..."

Setetes air bening terjatuh, diiringi tetes-tetes yang semakin banyak.

"Huaa! Hiks... hiks... aku... aku..." Naruto menangis dengan sangat kekanak-kanakan, berharap Sakura masih ada untuk menetralisir tangis itu dengan tinjunya yang ampuh membuat Naruto bungkam.

"Aku tahu Sakura! Aku mengerti perasaanmu pada teme!"

Sebuah tangan pucat yang meletakkan rangkaian mawar di nisan itu sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan tangisnya. "Eeehh?" ujarnya dengan sikap kanak-kanak.

"Hn. Kau masih kekanak-kanakan, Dobe." Kecam seorang pemuda berambut raven, sebelah tangannya menyentuh nisan Sakura.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, merengut kesal. "Darimana saja kau, teme?"

"Hn. Sudah kubilang aku perlu waktu. Kau berisik sekali."

Naruto terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Apakah... pengorbanan kami sia-sia?" bisiknya lirih.

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau masih tak mau menganggap kami, Sasuke? Apakah kami tak cukup berarti bagimu? Apakah pada kenyataannya, aku memang terlalu melodramatis? Mengagungkan perasaan ini, sampai Sakura harus berkorban?"

"Naruto—"

"Aku memang bodoh." Naruto semakin meracau. "Tapi kau harus tahu, teme. Aku..." Naruto ragu. Benarkah apa yang kini akan dikatakannya? "Aku mencintaimu."

"Hn. Aku juga."

"Hahh?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu, itulah kenyataannya. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan perasaanmu sendiri, dobe."

"..." Naruto terdiam. Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Tapi kupikir..."

"Kau jelas tak pernah berpikir."

Ia terdiam lagi. Kemudian cengiran khasnya kembali muncul. "Kupikir kau tak suka padaku. Tak kusangka... lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

"Aku bilang aku perlu waktu."

"Yeah!"

Naruto tersenyum, membuat sang Uchiha mau tak mau ikut menampakkan senyum tipisnya. Ahh—tidak. Seusai ia bertarung dengan Naruto, ia sudah memutuskan untuk melepas marganya itu. Tidak ada lagi Uchiha yang penuh dendam dan kegelapan.

Ya, mereka tidak akan menjadi Uchiha, jinchuuriki, atau apapun. Hanya Sasuke dan Naruto, denngan kebenaran bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

FIN

A/N: Yeah! Ini dia story-ku dalam rangka memerangi WB tingkat dewa yang aku alamin. Huuh! WB nyebelin! =.=a dan jadilah story dengan ending gaje ini. Endingnya maksa, aku tahu. AKU BENCI WB. Titik. Jangan salahin aku atas story ini. Salahin WB, oke? Arghh... ini gaje banget! *pundung*

Uppss... maaf atas kata-kata gak nyambung di atas. Review aja deh...

So, please give your review!


End file.
